


Going to Bed

by talichibi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talichibi/pseuds/talichibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-page short blurp about married couple Steve and Tony Stark. Steve wakes up in the middle of the night to find the bed empty (Again) and plans on doing something about it.</p>
<p>SMALL AMOUNTS OF FLUFF. NO GRAPHIC SEX. SEX IMPLIED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS IS A QUICK WRITING FOR ENJOYMENT. NOT INTENDED TO BE PART OF CHAPTER OR TAKEN TOO SERIOUSLY. THANK YOU*

Steve stirred tiredly and rolled on to his side, feeling for his husband who was supposed to be lying beside him. “Tony…” he whispered carefully, tugging on the dark satin covers. They rose between his sprawled legs and exposed his bare feet, sending a rush of cold air up his body. Steve sat up and ran a finger through his sandy blonde hair, “Tony?” He called out again, this time louder and with the intent for his husband to hear. In the end, however, he knew exactly where Tony was- tinkering with something, no doubt, in his “laboratory” of a basement. 

As Steve walked down the halls, JARVIS welcomed him, “Hello Mr. Stark.” His voice was cheery and friendly as ever. “Jarvis, give me the exact coordinates of Tony please.” The companion requested as he held on to his military id’s hanging around his neck. Jarvis took a moment before answering, “In the basement, sir.”  
“Thank you.” Was all Steve said before walking at a faster pace to reach his love sooner. When he reached the staircase leading to the overwhelming basement, his small sounds became silent in habit of surprise. Tony’s dark hair was mussed and he was working vigorously on one of his suits, though vigorous he was obviously tired- Steve knew him well enough to tell that. 

“If you think sneaking up on me is going to work, you’re dangerously wrong hon. You’re approach is all of- you have to make sure the door isn't open when you decide to scream into the speakers. Which, by the way, you don’t have to do that. Jarvis can hear you perfectly fine.” Tony said almost immediately, not bothering to take an eye off his work. Taken aback, Steve just stood there. He was unsure of what to say and thought about how to phrase things correctly, which just came out, in the end, as “Asshole.”  
Tony gave a sly laugh and gestured for his spouse to join him at his side. As usual, his actions spoke louder as words. He grabbed Steve’s waist and brought him in just close enough that their crotches tucked gently. With that, he dipped his blonde-haired Captain and gave him a purposely wet smooch behind his ear, slowly making his way down his neck and smothering him in kisses. “Tony!” Steve tried to push him away lightly, sending him a couple feet away. All he got as a response was a hard laugh (almost a snort) from Iron Man, who practically threw things around the room as he cackled so hard. All Steve could do was fold his arms, watch, and wait for it to be over. “You’re so tired.” He remarked.  
“I can’t sleep.” Tony replied moodily.   
“You never give it a chance.”   
“You know I don’t sleep. I get my best work done with lack of that.”  
“You’re missing out.” Steve attempted to raise an eyebrow.  
“On what exactly?” Tony began before realization dawned on his face, “Oh.”

Steve turned to leave and brushed him off, “Your loss. See you upstairs.” He granted, walking up the stairs. Tony paused before looking around, “Jarvis. Wrap things up here. I’m going upstairs.”  
“Are you sure you want to leave your work, sir?” Jarvis asked back without an answer as Tony made a run for it. When he got to his bedroom, he made it in time to catch his husband in the middle of stripping. “And hello.” Tony entered the room, yanking his own shirt off coyly and throwing himself on the bed. He waited for Steve to fold their clothes like the total clean-ass he was before he crawled in on top of him. Tony ran a soft hand up Steve’s arm and pulled him down farther until their lips met in a sweet lock. That was the last thing he really remembered as one thing led to another. The next conscious thought he had running through his mind was “Damn” as he lay practically nude under the sheets. 

Steve was already half asleep. He was happy that Tony finally came up to bed- but each time they had sex it was rough. Really rough. It always wore him out in a very good way. He felt Tony’s arm wrap around his waist as they curled into each other’s nooks and crannies. “I’ll be going to bed more often.” Tony assured through a whisper. Steve’s lips curled into a chapped smile, “Good.”


End file.
